Zeo Reborn
by Psycho Sin Mafia
Summary: When the new Zeo rangers travel to new York to deal with a new threat, they find their paths crossing that of the NYPD Special Victims Unit.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Power Rangers or Law and Order SVU. SVU belongs to Dick Wolf, and I believe PR once again belongs to Saban. I do own my original characters. Please be patient as the story unfolds, as not everything is explained right away. This story may or may not be good, as I am coming up with it as I type.

As Lilly glanced at the front seat of the semi-truck, she wondered how so little time could have passed, and yet so much change so quickly. 2 days ago, she and her four friends, Emma, Chris, Spencer, and Kyle were nobodies, delinquents with no real future to speak of. Then next thing any of them know, they are given the newly revitalized Zeo Ranger Powers, and sent from Houstan Texas to New York to investigate possible monster activity. Sicorax, she reminded herself. The enemies were called Sicorax and, as best as they could tell from the describtion, seemed to be some sort of Machine/Monster hybrid, and were very powerful. Glancing at the Zeo Morpher on her wrist, she looked at the others. Spencer also known as the Zeo Ranger 3, drove silently, drinking his coffee. Next to him in the passengers seat was Zeo Ranger 2, Emma. She and Lilly were best friends, and the Pink Ranger knew that the main reason that the yellow ranger was up there was because Emma had a crush on Spencer, but was nervous about telling him. Across from Lilly was Zeo ranger 4, Chris the Green Ranger, fast asleep having just been relieved of the driving just under an hour ago. And towards the back of the trailer was their leader, Zeo Ranger 5, Kyle. She wasn't sure what to make of the Red Ranger, as she didn't know him all that well, compared to the others.

Taking note of the folder in his hands, which he was reading intensly, she decided to attempt conversation. "Whats so intreasting in that thing you haven't put it down in three hours?" Kyle stood up from the floor and carefully made his way over to her, handing her the folder. "The folders contain details about our ranger powers, zords, weapons, known enemy intel and anything that Mr. S and Dr. O thought would be useful. Since my turn to drive isn't until we hit the Virginia border I thought I'd use the time to try and figure out just how the hell they expect us to save the world."

Sighing, Lilly looked through the file. Most of the stuff inside was broken down and detailed in ways that were easy to understand, but she knew what he meant. They weren't weak, each of the 5 of them could hold their own in a fight pretty good, but that didn't mean they could fight monsters from space save the world. As she looked over the sections about her zords, Spencer spoke up from the front. "Hey guys, theres a restraunt up ahead, should we stop and grab some food?" Lilly looked at Kyle, as the red Zeo Ranger walked up front as looked out the windshield. "We might as well." Lilly was sure she picked up a slight accent in his voice, but she wasn't sure what kind, maybe Italian. "We may not have a chance to later. We'll grab some ready to eat stuff when we leave, so we don't have to stop later. I'll wake up Chris." Lilly was a little surprised suggestion of grabbing stuff for the road, but after thinking about it she had to admit it made sense. Pulling on her boots she stretched her legs slightly as they pulled into the parking lot.

Luckily the trip was uneventful. No attacks on the way, and everyone was able to examine the folder about their powers. Emma was currently reading through it as kyle pulled the big rig into the warehouse that had been set up for them. "ok," Kyle's voice drifted back after he parked."First thing I want is to do is contact O and S, tell them we're here. While I do that, why don't two of you take a look around, make sure we still have everything, and the other two try to find our sleeping quarters. Once we find them, we'll unload. Start with your clothes bag and something small. Once you pick a room, make sure you change into your uniforms, we might not have a chance to later." The group looked at each other, then at the Red Ranger, and started to clap. "Well well, someone took to this leader thing rather quickly." Emma teased. Kyle rolled his eyes and tossed his hat at her. Opening the door the Rangers got off the truck, splitting up. Emma and Lilly would look for their rooms, while Spencer and Chris made sure they didn't lose anything in transit. After finding their rooms and changing into the uniforms they were given, the group started looking around their new base of operations.

It was quite a large building, containing an exersice room with a large collection of weight machines and a space for open training, a kitchen and dining area stocked with pots and pans but nothing in the way of food, a garage, and some empty rooms they could use at their leisure. Sitting down at the table, the 5 quickly decided on what to do. Having been given some money by Mr. S and Dr. O, which they stressed was only for their ranger duties, they decided to go to the nearest store and buy some food and get some info about the area. As they walked down the street, having all agreed that the large black semi-truck that got them to New York was unnessecary for a shopping trip, they all made sure to take note of the local area, recognizable features, landmarks, shops, ect. Just under a block from the store, Chris suddenly spoke up.

"I may not have much insight of dating, but does anyone else think that lady does not want to go with those men?" The rest of the group quickly turned, seeing what Chris was talking about. Nearly a dozen men were dragging a woman into an alley. She was kicking and fighting, but they were overpowering her, finding her actions amusing. They didn't need to be mind readers to guess what was on their mind. Running over, Kyle stopped them just before the entered the alley. "Remember, these freaks may be scum, but their human. No morphing. We gotta take them as is." Nodding, the group made their way quietly down the alley, sneaking into the building where they saw them go.

Detective Olivia Benson walked to the ambulance alongside her partner, Elliot Stabler. "What happened? We passed a number of busses on our way here." The detective asked a patrolman. "Victim's name is Victoria Andrews, 27 years old. Lady across the street saw about a dozen "fine gentlemen" escorting her down this alley, and into an abandoned building for some unrequested group time." Stabler glanced at a group of young adults, standing near the squad cars. "Are those some of the perps?" "No," the patrolman replied. "They saved the Vic before they could do much more then tear her clothes off. According to them they saw the group forcing Mrs. Andrews into the building, and snuck in and took them down." Olivia looked from the patrolman to the 5 in disbelief. "Your saying that those 5 kids beat a dozen thugs? Officer Hillard, that's highly unlikely" Ryan Hillard Shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you detective. That's what they saw happened, and considering that the other guys were in bad shape and the Victim wasn't raped, I'm inclinded to believe them." Stabler looked away from the alley. "Well, lets bring them down to the station, put them in different rooms, get their statements individually, and ask them for their fingerprints so we can figure out who touched what. Where's the Vic?" "They already took her down to Mercy. She was pretty freaked out, so they gave her a sedative, which apparently she had a mild allergy to. EMT's said she should be stable enough to talk in a little while." Benson nodded. "Ok, send those 5 to the SVU squad room, have Fin and Munch separate them, we'll be behind them in a couple minutes."

A few hours later, Stabler and Benson walked out of one of the interview rooms, having just finished talking to one of them, the one who identified himself as Chris. Leaning against his desk, the veteran detective scratched his chin. They had already talked to Kyle and Lilly, and though their stories were all in order, he couldn't shake a funny feeling. "Hey 'Liv, what's your take on these kids?" Benson looked up from her coffee. "What do you mean? Do I think they were in the group or something?" "No, not like that, something just seems odd about them. Look at their outfits. Their like uniforms. Black Pants, black jacket, only difference in the wardrobe is their shirts. Once has red, another has blue, green, pink and yellow. It's a bit odd if you ask me."

"Maybe it seems odd because it is odd." Spoke Detective Munch as he walked over. "Each one of our Heroes of the day has lived in Texas up until a few days ago, and each one has a record. Chris Wakefield, collared for breaking and entering, assault, and possession. Spencer O'Conner, has done some time for a few assaults. Lilly Sorvino, shoplifting, assault, possession of stolen merchandise. Same charges go for Miss Emma Thomas, with the addition of possession alchol when she was only 17. And then Kyle Bergien, Cocaine possession, B&E, and you guessed it, multiple counts of assault." Stabler whistled as Munch finished. "Now that is odd. How do these kinds of thugs go from all that to rescuing damesless in distress?" Asked Detective Fin Totuola as he walked over. Stabler shrugged. "Maybe they have some big scam they want to cook up here. They could be a part of the gang that wanted to rape Andrews, but decided to act like good guys instead. We should ask Wong to swing by and examine them. He'd probably find them intreasting." As they spoke, Captain Cregon walked over. "The Doctors said our Victim is awake and up for questions, so I want Elliot and Olivia to go down to the hospital and talk to her, get her take on what happened. Fin, why don't you and Munch finish the interviews. But for right now, lets not bring up their records, there not suspects as yet, but if Miss Andrews story contradicts with theirs, then talk to one of the others again.

Please read and review. If you don't like it I apologize. The entire chapter was types up in about a hour and a half and already looks a little different then what I intended. If anyone has any ideas of how to go, I'm more then willing to listen, but please no flames. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

In the days since chapter one was posted, I have not been given rights to Power Rangers Zeo or Law and order SVU. Sucks.

Detective Olivia Benson looked at her partner, who had a look of deep thought on his face as he drove to the precinct from the hospital. "What's wrong Elliot?" she asked. "I can't shake the feeling those 5 from the station are involved in this case beyond knights in grubby armor." Olivia drank her coffee thinking about it. Victoria Andrews's statement wasn't what she had hoped, but that was to be expected. She had been overpowered by a dozen men who wore masks, and then rescued by 5 former juvenile delinquents who, according to their statements, had been passing through. She knew what Elliot was thinking. He was thinking that the 5 had been with the would-be rapists and then turned on them, hoping for glory. The biggest reason for this train of thought was their records and the seemingly timing of when they rescued her, as well as the ease of the fight which had erupted. Since they had no real evidence to support that theory, Olivia was willing to give them the benefit of the doubt and believe their story of just passing by. However, since their victim hadn't been able to ID who attacked her and who saved her, the SVU detective knew her partner would continue his line of thinking until forced to give up.

When Elliot Stabler got back to the SVU prescient and found that all 5 had been let go, he wasn't real happy. "Fin, why'd you let them go?" The former narcotics detective looked from his desk, where he was typing up a report, but before he could reply, captain Cregan walked over. "I had them cut loose. Their story's all matched up, there was no forensics showing they were suspects, and Olivia said that they weren't identified as being attackers. We had nothing to hold them on." Elliot turned to his captain. "I'm telling you, something off about them. Why would they have suddenly left Texas and come to Manhattan? None of them have friends or family here. With their priors, that should at least be enough to let us keep tabs on them. Do we even know where they're staying?" John Munch walked over to the group. "I asked why they had traveled to New York so out of the blue, and according to them, they were hired to and sent here as part of their job. Said it was a security firm. And they also said they had only just gotten to the city, so they haven't been able to find a place to stay, however based on their statements, I'd say the warehouses near the docks would be a good place to look." Creagon looked at the veteran detective. "Why would you say that Munch?" "Because they came from that direction, and there aren't any hotels in that area, but a warehouse can be converted to living spaces pretty easy, and wouldn't arouse much suspicion." Elliot looked at his captain. "Now don't you think that's just a little suspicious?" Sighing, Creagon gave in. "Ok fine, you can keep taps on them for a little while, but if you don't find anything you will drop this and get back to work.

Kyle walked over to Emma, who was looking out the top window into the street. "What's wrong?" "Looks like someone's out there. I think maybe it's that sort of baldish cop from before." Kyle looks out, to the car Emma points to. "Impressive." "Yeah, I didn't think he'd find us this quickly." "No, I mean you can see him from that far away." Emma pauses, and then nods, blushing a bit, to Kyle's confusion. "In any case, dinners just about ready. Head on down when you're hungry." Emma watched their leader go to the ladder and slide down, looking outside for a bit, then went down to eat.

Lilly watched Spencer and Chris finish up their sparring session as she brought her drink over to the table they were using. Kyle and Emma joined her, and within a few minutes, the last two rangers sat down. "So, what's the plan? I don't much like the idea of just sitting here waiting for the Sicorax to make a move." Spencer spoke up, drinking some water. Kyle finishes chewing his shrimp before jerking his thumb to Emma. "Before we start out with that, eagle eyes here spotted some cops outside. Looks like we're going to have to be even more careful for a bit. But as far as the Sicorax go, I say we should split up and patrol around. See what we can find. I had instructor W do some checking on our way here and there haven't been any sightings of them, so more than likely they're laying low for right now. Once our dinner settles, we'll morph and split up. We'll set up some sensors around the city to help us track them down. But be careful, I don't want to see headlines saying "Power Rangers come to New York" unless it's necessary."

Within an hour of finishing eating, the 5 stood together, each one knowing they were thinking the same thing. Kyle turned and looked at them. "Everyone ready?" The group nodded, nervous, but determined. "Alright.

"_It's Morphing Time!"_

_Zeo Ranger 1, Pink!_

_Zeo Ranger 2, Yellow!_

_Zeo Ranger 3, Blue!_

_Zeo Ranger 4, Green!_

_Zeo Ranger 5, Red!_

The 5 turned, looking at each other, then at the large mirror on the wall. "Whoa, now this is something." Spoke Chris. "It's one thing to know you're a Power Ranger, it's another to see yourself in the uniform." Added Lilly. "Alright guys. Let's go. Remember, if you see anything, call the other immediately." And with that, The Power Rangers Zeo ran out the back of the building, into the city on their first day on the job.

Ok, what do you think? Tell me, any thoughts? Read and Review.


	3. First Night on the Job

Chapter 3 of Zeo Reborn.

The Green Zeo Power Ranger, Chris Wakefield, had often heard the phrase "roof-hopping", mostly by Spencer in reference to anime or manga. However he had never thought he'd be able to do it as he jumped from roof-to-roof, looking for any sign of something out of the ordinary. He had already set up his sensor, which would inform him of Sicorax activity within a 9 block radius. By now the others had set up their sensors. They weren't powerful enough to cover the entire city, but they were set up in a random pattern, which meant maybe they would get lucky. Stopping to get his bearings, he leaned against a wall, looking at a virtual map of the city, wondering where he should go look next, when a blip appeared, then another.

Quickly raising his wrist close to his helmet as he ran, he activated the communicator. "Guy's I've got a hit on something. A big signal, lots of them bunched up, over near the church on the corner of Park Ave and E 65st."

"Check it out, but wait for us to get there before you jump into things." Kyle's voice came over the communicator.

"Oh, don't you worry your pretty little head, fearless leader. Looks like there's at least 20 to 30 of them and I can guarantee you that nothing will make me take on that many….by….myself." Chris stared at the numerous foot troops of the Sicorax, the beastials who had all turned to see him approach, no doubt due to their natural and enhanced abilities. They looked like blue grizzly bears, with gorilla arms, and a sort of cat head with large dog ears. All over their bodies were signs of cybernetic enhancements. "Um guys, they don't seem to want me to wait to get on the dance floor. Hurry." Keeping the transmission open so they can lock onto his position, Chris immediately begins defending himself from the beastials.

Emma raced to her friend's location as fast as she could. According to the map she was less than a block away, with the other closing in quickly. As she approached, she heard sounds of fighting. Jumping over a fence, she delivered a kick to a beastial, knocking it into a few others. Stepping back a bit she helps Chris up, making sure to keep an eye on the enemies.

"They don't seem to like you? Did you try your stand-up routine on them?" She asked.

"They didn't get the joke. I think something got lost in translation." He replied grinning as the other rangers arrived.

"Come on man, starting the party early? At least you saved us some treats." Spencer joked as he stood next to his friend.

"What do you expect? He's just that kind of guy." Lilly replied.

"What is it with you and the ugly dancers Chris? First that he/she in Chicago, then these F-Sci-Fi rejects." Kyle said, unable to resist getting in his own jab.

"Yeah, mock the guy getting his butt kicked." Chris joked; glad his friends had his back.

Before it had been one ranger against 35 beastials, which explained why Chris had such a hard time against them. But with the other rangers it was now one ranger against 7 beastials, more than manageable. Thankfully the beastials had been in a reasonably large open space, enabling the rangers to move around more. They used the fight to get used to their powers. Running and jumping were good warm-ups, but a fight was the perfect way to see how their powers reacted in times of stress. Within 10 minutes they had managed to defeat the last of the beastials.

"Well, that was fun. Who's for Chinese?" Spencer asked, making the others laugh, up until an energy blast knocked them back. Getting to their feet, they saw their attacker, a green and silver humanoid robot with a fish like face.

"I am Riquitar. I am afraid that your involvement in my masters business cannot be overlooked.'

"Oh yeah, well we're the Power Rangers, and we're pulling your business license." Kyle cursed silently after he spoke. He had criticized the pervious teams of rangers for their use of puns, but now that he was in their boots, he knew why they did, it was almost like instinct. Pulling out their Zeo Power Weapons, the 5 rangers battled the cyber monster to a near draw, until Lilly did a baseball slide between his legs, shooting him with her zeo laser pistol, followed up by a slash from the Green Power hatchet and Red Power Sword. Regrouping, the Rangers combined their weapons into the Zeo Blaster and fired, causing him to explode.

"Wow, next time someone bring marshmallows." Emma joked, as the rangers congratulated each other. As they were about to leave a curious phenomenon occurred, an expansion of blue gas and pressure filled the area, and suddenly Riquitar reappeared, 20 stories tall. Jumping back, away from his massive feet, the rangers reassessed the situation.

"Ok, that goes in the file 'Not good.' What do we do know?" Asked Chris.

Kyle thought, looking the files he was able to access from his helmet, until he found the one he was looking for.

"Guys I found the answer. It's time to haul out our heavy artillery."

The group closed their hands into a fist, which glowed with their respective ranger color as they raised their fists over their heads.

"_We need Zeo Zord power now!"_

**_Chapter 3 was originally meant to be longer, but the a.m. hours seem to be my prime fanfic times, and this is getting fine-tuned at 4:10 in the morning, so I'm gonna leave the summoning of the Zeo Zords as a cliff hanger and pick it up next chapter, which will see the return of the Law and Order cast. I wasn't sure how to put them in here, but they were active during the time this story took place, which will be detailed in the middle to end of chapter 4._**


	4. Megazord battle

When I posted chapter 3 last night, I wasn't aware of jareaufan's review, which I'm grateful for. I'll try to keep the story as realistic as I can, but there are going to be some areas I just can't help.

Detective Benson sat in the passenger seat of her partner's car, watching the warehouse they had tracked the 5 strange young adults to. She agreed with her partner something was off about them, but she wasn't sure just what. They had suddenly moved to Manhattan and, in their first few hours in the city, had managed to subdue 11 men who had attempted to rape a secretary at a minor law firm. She was shaken out of her thoughts by a pink flash just barely visible from one of the windows she had an eye on. The pink flashed was quickly followed by a yellow flash, then a blue flash, a green flash, then a red flash. After the red flash things went dark inside again, until some of the lights were turned on. It was at this point her partner Stabler arrived with some coffee.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked as he took a sip of his coffee. Olivia didn't reply immediately as she considered telling him about the flashes she saw.

"No, just some colored lights flickering for a second." It was close enough for the truth. "I think they might have spotted us though. I saw someone in the top window."

Elliot leaned forward a bit, looking at the window she was talking about.

"I doubt it. From here we probably look like a parked car. That window is a good 200 feet away from us."

Nodding, Olivia and Elliot passed the time is their usual way, talking about what's been going on in their respective lives. 45 minutes later, an explosion was heard some blocks away. Starting the car, they drove as quickly as they could.

"LOOK OUT!" Olivia shouted as Elliot barely managed to avoid having them crushed by some giant blueish machine. Getting out the car and running a bit back, they were in shock as to what they saw. Two giant robots were fighting. One was slimmer and had a green and silver look, while the other was bulkier, and more colorful, its feet blue with silver accents, its upper legs silver, while the waist was black and green, the lower section of the torso and arms were blue while the upper torso and shoulders were gold, with its back and head being red.

"What in the world? What are they? What's going on?" Olivia sputtered, watching the two robots fight. The bulky multi-colored one seemed to be stronger, but seemed to be fighting incredibly stiff. Suddenly one of its punches over extended, causing it to slam into a building. The slimmer robot attempted to capitalize, but was caught and tossed in the direction of central park. Elliot grabbed his radio.

"Dispatch this is detective Stabler, requesting immediate backup. Location, 65th street and Park Avenue. Got civilians trapped in a damaged building. We need EMT's and fire department on the double."

"Copy that detective, what damaged the building?" The dispatcher on duty asked.

"Dispatch, you wouldn't believe me if I tell you."

"Damnit." Kyle cursed as the Zeo Megazord took another blow. They had attempted to use the Zeo Megazord Saber, but it had been knocked out of their hands and they had been unable to retrieve it. An energy blast from Riquitar knocked them to the ground.

"Anyone got an idea?" Asked Lilly as they attempted to get the Megazord vertical again.

"Yeah, I've got one. _Zeo III Battle _Helmet_!" _Called Spencer, the red warrior helmet was replaced with the gold pyramid shaped helmet, which fired a blue laser as Riquitar, then captured in the telekinesis beam, slamming it into the ground, before using the telekinesis to retrieve the Megazord saber.

"Alright, it's time we finish this over-priced hunk of scrap!"

"_Zeo Megazord Saber, Power Up!"_

Delivering the final strike, Riquitar exploded for a second and final time. The debris of the machine monster fell apart, disintegrating before it hit the ground.

"Whoa. Look, his remains are vanishing; looks like we won't have to worry about park clean up." Noted Emma.

Kyle didn't reply, only turning the Megazord back in the direction they came from.

Elliot Stabler cursed helplessly. They had evacuated all the lower floors, but both the elevator and the stairwell had been damaged, preventing those on the top two floors from escaping. Suddenly the floor began to shake. Turning quickly, he saw the bulkier of the two robots returning. Stopping in front of the building, it held out its hand. Stabler could just barely see a figure running down the arm, helping people into the giant palm of the machine's hand. Slowly, it set the people down on the ground, and then helped the rest of the people down, before the machine simply vanished. Thankfully no one had been seriously hurt in the fight. Elliot watched Olivia walk over to him.

"How exactly are we going to fill out this incident report?"

Removing their helmets as they walked in, the other rangers out hardly blame Kyle for throwing his against the large mirror, they knew he was feeling horrible about possibly hurting people.

"Damnit. I screwed up so badly, what the hell was I thinking?" He asked no one, punching the wall. The others wondered how to comfort him, when Lilly walked over and slapped him.

"Did you screw up? Yes. Did you almost hurt people? Yes. Are you going to make the same mistake again? No. Get over it."

Spencer walked over, putting his hand on the Red ranger's shoulder.

"Yeah man. Don't forget, it was our first time in those things. We knew it would take a while to master them."

"Yeah plus, Angel Grove isn't near as big as New York is, that's something Dr. O. never thought about when he went over the zords." Chris added.

"Speaking of Dr. O. didn't you mock him on our way here because of his habit to go to pieces at his mistakes? Are you going to act like that?" said Emma, unable to get a dig into him.

Kyle sighed, nodding at his friend as he powered down.

"You guys are right. Things would have been worse if we didn't call the zords. Only thing we can do is move forward, and try to minimize the damage we do." Turning to go to his room, he paused. "And guys thank you."

**Here is Chapter 4. I hope you guys like it. I added the bit with the damage to the building because I always found it odd that Angel Grove had those huge empty spaces all over the city, and seeing as it was the first time the Zeo team 2 used the zords, some difficulty in their use should be expected. Please read and review.**


	5. Going South

Chapter 5. Things start to get a bit more fractured here. A lot of you might have issues about Kyle's behavior later in the story, but be patient, as his views will be explained.

Lilly sat at the computer screen, typing in the pass code to allow her to give her report to their bosses. A sagely face appeared on screen.

"Hello Instructor W. I'm calling to give my report on the battle."

The face on screen pushed his glasses a bit up the bridge on his nose.

"I expected Kyle to contact me a little while ago. Did something happen?"

"We had complications in our battle with a machine called Riquitar. After calling on ours zords, we accidently damaged a building and hurt people, though not very badly. Kyle was very upset about it, so we made him get some rest."

Instructor W nodded. While he was sad someone was hurt, he was glad to see the Red Ranger was taking his responsibilities seriously and knew the stakes.

"Very well, take your time sending the data about Riquitar to me; right now make sure everyone is prepared. Now that the Sicorax know you're in Manhattan things are liable to get tougher. I'll initiate Zeo Zord repairs from here." The Zords were being kept in an underwater base off the New York coast, since their original base in the mountains was too far for practical purposes. They had yet to be made aware of the Red Battleizer zord of the Super Zeo Zords. After a few general questions, "how was new York? Did they have an idea of the Sicorax's plans?" they broke off communication, with Lilly yawning, deciding to turn in for the night.

Billy Cranston sighed as he turned off his end of the monitor screen. He, along with many veteran rangers had taken to keeping tabs on the world, and helping the current group of rangers. Since the Samurai Rangers were busy with Master Xanred, they had to come up with a new plan for dealing with the Sicorax. It had been decided to find new owners for the Zeo Powers, and use them to fight. They decision to go with the current Zeo team was a topic of much discussion, since they each had criminal records, but after a bit of checking into their backgrounds and a test, they were all satisfied that they had chosen well.

Turning, he saw Jason, Tommy, and Adam walking in. Noting their gloomy faces, he had a feeling he knew what it was about.

"It's what I think it is, isn't it, the thing in D.C.?" He asked.

"Looks that way, Kat wasn't able to get much info to us, but most of what she did send us supports our theory. Since the Zeo team is closest, why don't we send two of them over to make the I.D. and help with the investigation?" Tommy said, typing on one of the computers, sending the info to the Zeo team.

The next morning, as the rest of the team ate breakfast, Kyle walked in with a grim look on his face.

"We just got new orders. The big wigs want two of us to head down to Washington D.C. and confirm the identity of a recently discovered body. I'll head on down, with Lilly as my back up. Chris, while I'm gone you're in charge of the store. Dr. O says that he's set up the zords to be able to function without us, but if you guys need help, we're going to be a quick teleport away."

Spencer straightened in his chair.

"Hold it hold it. What's the rush? What's so important you two have to head all the way down to D.C.?"

"No clue yet, Dr. O. said he'd send us some info for the trip there." Kyle shrugged, putting a wild berry pop tart in the toaster.

Two hours later, the Red and Pink Zeo Rangers were driving in a black jeep down the New Jersey turnpike, Lilly staring at Kyle suspiciously. A few miles outside New York, he finally broke the silence.

"Why are you staring at me? Trying to imagine me naked?"

Lilly blushed and looked away.

"You never said why you wanted me to come along with you."

"Simple, one, you and I don't know each other that well. And two, the person we're supposed to I.D. is a named Cassie Chan, former Pink Turbo and Astro Ranger."

Lilly looked at him so fast he was positive he heard her neck crack. Reaching into the glove compartment, she began looking through the folder, covering her mouth as she began to read about her life after a ranger. Kyle slipped the Marilyn Manson CD Born Villain in the player and began to tap the steering wheel as he drove.

Meanwhile, the SVU detectives were talking about the giant robot battle last night, when munch walked over, plugging a USB drive in the computer, bringing up various pictures.

"Gentleman, and lady, allow me to introduce to you, proof of life on other planets. That robot you saw was none other than the Megazord of the famous Power Rangers."

Fin looked at his partner like he was nuts.

"Power Rangers? I think the sun's gotten to you man, everyone knows they aren't real."

Munch shook his finger at fin, like a parent scolding a child.

"Oh yea of little faith, the Power Rangers are active all over the world, have been for years. Not the same team, judging by the uniforms, but they exist." As he talked he brought up news articles about the power rangers dating back to 1993. They often use giant machines called zords and megazords to aid them when the enemies grow to giant sizes."

"When did you become an expert in all of this?" Elliot asked.

"When I was saved by a couple many years ago. I was in Angel Grove seeing an old friend's new child, there was an attack, and two of them saved me. After that I did some research on them. They've done a lot of good in the world."

Olivia begins to laugh.

"How funny would it be if it turned out those 5 we were staking out turn out to be power rangers?" The rest of the department begins to laugh as well.

Around 3 o'clock, the jeep pulled up to the Jeffersonian Institute. Kyle stepped out of the jeep, annoyed at Lilly.

"We aren't having this conversation. We check if it's her and we bail."  
"With what happened to her, how can you not want to find out who did this to her?" Lilly asked, shocked he didn't care.

"She made her bed and she lays in it. She doesn't deserve my sympathy."  
Lilly huffed as they walk into the institute, showing their I.D. badges, being escorted to the body.

"How can you say that? A power Ranger was raped and murdered."

"She was raped years ago, and didn't so shit about it. No, she did something about it, she became a druggie hooker. And unless it has anything to do with." At this point Kyle shuts his mouth, as someone approaches.

"Hello. I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth; this is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan. You two are supposed to see our body?"

End chapter 5. At this point it will diverge into a short power ranger zeo/Bones crossover. I hope you like it. Read and review.


	6. Zeo'ld Bones

Zeo'ld bones

This chapter is primarily a Power Ranger/Bones crossover. I was originally going to make this into its own story, but decided to fit it into this one. I hope you guys get the joke about the name. If you don't just try saying it out loud a few times.

As Kyle Bergen, Red Zeo Ranger, and Lilly Sorvino, Pink Zeo Ranger walked over to where the body lay, they both fought the urge to vomit at the look and smell. Trying not to look at the body, Lilly took out a small device and scanned the body. After a moment the light turned blue. Lilly looked sadly at him, then at the people on the other side.

"It's her. DNA matches nearly exactly. Slight degrade, but that's no doubt because of the" Lilly found it hard to continue speaking about the former pink ranger like she was a item being appraised for auction, so Kyle finished for her.

"Degrade in DNA can be attributed to many factors, her body breaking down, drug use, ECT."

Dr. Brennan looked at them confused.

"That's impossible, that device can't possible compare DNA so quickly, without as much as a sample."

"This "device" is more advanced and sophisticated then anything you have here. It was specially designed to I.D. bodies no matter the conditions. Just because you don't have one, doesn't mean it doesn't exist." He replied amused, tossing the device in the air and catching it, tucking it into Lilly's jacket pocket. As he turned away, he paused and put on a glove, reaching over to the body, ignoring Dr. Brennan's objections, retrieving the item he spotted.

"What does this look like to you Lil?" He asked, holding up the item in question. Seeing it, her eyes widened, putting her hand over her mouth, a habit she had when nervous or shocked.

"Her Turbo Key, It's her, beyond any shadow of a doubt." Kyle nodded in agreement, putting the Key in a bag. He then turns and walks out. Lilly looks from him to the Jeffersonian team, back to Kyle, awkwardly following the Red Ranger.

"Kyle, we're supposed to answer their questions, remember?"

"We'll do that later. Someone killed a Power Ranger. That's takes priority."

Lilly smiled as she walked with him.

"I thought you didn't care about her."

"I didn't care that she was raped. Besides, how can I look at her body and not want to step on whoever did it with our Megazord."

"I'm with you on that, but how do we find the guy?"

They arrive at their jeep, where Kyle opens a box in the trunk, and places Cassie's Turbo Key on it, typing some buttons on its side.

"We're going to use the Turbo Key to find her Turbo Morpher. But first…."

**Back In New York**

Emma watched in amusement from her perch as Chris and Spencer attempted to get the City Scanner working, which would aid them in the search of the Sicorax. So far however, all they had succeeded doing was shorting out 3 circuit boards and replace the red traffic lights in Manhattan with blue traffic lights. They had absolutely no clue how they did that, but they spent 20 minutes laughing about it. The biggest problem was, they would hear the humming of the machines, but they wouldn't see the readouts on the screen. They had been going at it for nearly and from the looks of it they were about to start crying. Smiling at them, she decided to go and help them.

"You boys look like you could use a hand." Chris turned to look at her. He stood up, running a hand through his hair.

"Be my guest princess. I'm telling you, you need to be a genius to make this defective hunk of junk work."

Emma walked over and taps a few buttons on the side of the machine, before the screen powered on. The two turned around, looking at her. She fought back a giggle when she realized their jaws were literally hanging.

"How did you do that? We did everything we could think of to get this to work." Spencer asked Emma as she stood up.

"You did everything except the most obvious thing. You didn't check to see if the screen was turned on. Have fun with your toys boys."

With that, she walked down the hall to her room, as Spencer and Chris look at each other before starting to work.

Back in Washington

Katherine Hilliard got up from her desk at the Jeffersonian where she's worked the last 2 years as an administrator. After filing the last of her work for the day, she was looking forward to spending some time in her Jacuzzi. As she grabbed her coat off the cabinet she used as a hanger, a slender hand appeared from behind her, holding out her purse.

"Here you go. Nice taste." Kat smiled as she took her purse.

"Thank you." She started to open the door when she paused and turned. Kyle and Lilly were standing behind her, Lilly smiling awkwardly at her, Kyle sitting in her chair, looking at a picture of her, Kim, and Jason, taken when they took her out to dinner to celebrate getting her job at the Jeffersonian. Turning to make sure no one was aware of their presence, she looked at them annoyed.

"How did you get in here? What are you doing here?" Kyle ignored her, setting her picture down, reaching into her desk, showing a device much like what Lilly used to I.D. Cassie's body.

"You have one of our DN-Detectors yourself. So why was it necessary for two of us to come all the way here and leave New York, especially when the Sicorax are aware of our presence? Now, why are we here?" Kat sighed, knowing this wouldn't be easy to explain.

"It's not that easy Kyle. Only Power Rangers have those, how was I going to explain my having one to the anthropologists? I'm an admin. Plus, they'd ask how I knew Cassie, and that would only bring unneeded suspicion on me. And given what happened the other day, Jason and the others figured you could use some time out of the city to get your head together. We also felt that this would be a good test of how the other Zeo Rangers could handle themselves without you." Kat explained. Kyle walked up to her, staring at her, then silently walks out of the room. Lilly looks awkwardly at her, and then follows him.

Out in the parking lot, Lilly found Kyle looking at the readouts from the Power Box. Lilly found being around Kat slightly uncomfortable after meeting her, which she knew was odd, since Kat was a former Pink Ranger herself, but after hearing what went on between her, Mr. S, Doctor O. and Mrs. S, she couldn't warm up to her. As though sensing her internal conversation, Kyle looked at her over his shoulder.

"Really, you're still on that?" he asked, amused at her.

"Well how can I not be, after leaving Dr. O like that? As a woman, I just can't get it. I mean, first Mr. S. steals Doc's first girlfriend, then this"

The Red Ranger rolled his eyes at her. "Even Dr. O. is over it, one: they were separated for 3 years before that, and he's engaged to that chick from Reefside, remember, what was her name, Harley."

"You mean Haley." She corrected.

"Whatever, look, Mr. S. didn't steal Kim, she's not a purse. Plus, they'll all adults, sort of. If Kat wants to have a relationship with both Kim and Mr. S, and they don't mind, why shouldn't they. Wake up Lil. It's the 21st century. We have interracial couples, gays and lesbians fighting to get married. Given that the world population is 9 billion, and there was at least that many living before then, I'm guessing this isn't a first time occurrence." Jason takes a dramatically deep breath after his statements, hopping out of the back over to the driver's seat.

"I'm not disagreeing with you on those points. I'm just saying, it's kind of strange." Lilly replied as she got in the passenger's seat, Kyle looking at her amused.

"Lilly, we're superhero's who run around town in brightly colored alien spandex fighting machine-monsters who want to take over the earth, a situation that has gone on nearly yearly since 1993.. We passed strange a _loooooooong_ time ago." Grinning, he put the jeep in reverse, backed out, and drove to Cassie's apartment.

This is the end of Zeo'ld Bones part one. This chapter was difficult. I knew how I wanted it to go, but not how I wanted it to say. I know the Bones team didn't get much time here, but they will next chapter. Part of the plus about writers block was I figured out how I wanted the story to end, and some good events for the course. So I'm going to start laying those out in future fanfics.

I also just want to touch on the ranger's relationships. I was a fan on the Jason/Kim relationship ever since the first airing on Day of the Dumpster, which I saw at my grandma's house nearly 20 years ago. But after Tommy came along, they put her with him, and many fans favor that relationship. Then Kim broke up with Tommy in a letter, and then came the turbo movie, which made many fans think Kim broke up with Tommy for Jason. After Kim broke up with Tommy, Kat was inserted in the picture, and honestly, I kind of like the thought of Jason/Kat as well. What can I say, Jason's my favorite ranger do this day. I'm biased.

Since I'm writing this fanfic, I decided to do something I don't think has been seen before, and have a Jason/Kim/Kat relationship. Tommy is engaged to Haley from Dino Thunder, Zack was married to Trini before she died, and is currently single. Billy hasn't had a relationship since the fish-lady from Aquitar. Not sure about the other pairing yet.

Please Read and Review.


	7. Zeo'ld Bones II

I know I originally said I was giving Zeo Reborn a break, but I'm having writers block with the other stories, so I decided to focus on the story I have the most ideas for. It's also becoming an issue to keep having SVU involved, so that's why they seem to go in and out of the story.

Kyle, Red Zeo Ranger, opened the door and stood back with a flourish, allowing Lilly, Pink Zeo Ranger, to walk into the apartment of Cassie Chan, former Pink Turbo and Astro Ranger. They had traveled to her apartment in the hope they could find clues as to her murder. After talking to Katherine Hilliard-Scott, they returned to the Power Box, only to learn that the key used to allow Cassie to morph didn't have enough power to allow them to track the morpher.

"It's a shame that her turbo Key wasn't able to lead us to her Morpher." Lilly said as they walk in.

"Not totally unexpected. The Turbo Powers were destroyed, what nine, ten years ago. Any residue energy they might have had would have long since dissipated. Still, would have been easier." Kyle agreed, shutting the door.

**New York**

Elliot Stabler typed at his computer, thinking about the 5 strange people from Texas. Since he hadn't been able to find anything to suggest that they were involved in anything illegal, he had been forced to pull off the stakeout and return to the station, but he hadn't given up. Something wasn't right about them. Printing out the report on a rape case he and Olivia had just wrapped up, he garbed his jacket. If he hurried, he would be able to surprise his family at a picnic they weren't sure he could attend.

**Washington D.C.**

Special Agent Seeley Booth wasn't in a very chipper mood as he walked up the stairs. After identifying the woman found in the alley as Cassie Chan, the two strange people had taken something from the body and left. Bones was back at the lab. She had been shocked that the DNA results Cam did confirmed the woman's identity, not believing that their device could have been so accurate. He had done some checking, and found that the two, as well as a few more friends were the subject of a recent investigation by some detectives up in New York. He'd have to call the detectives and see if there was anything he could share that would shed some light about them.

**New York**

Spencer walked with Emma, having spent the last few hours asking around about any strange disturbances. So far, they had found only the usual strange city-related disturbances, but chances are that Chris had found something back at the warehouse. Just before they walked into a mini-mart, their communicators went off; looking at each-other they duck into an alley and look around before answering.

"Spencer here, what's up?"

"Guys, sensors are detecting some beastials not far from your location, about 3 blocks to the northwest. You two go on ahead, I'll catch up." Chris said via the wrist-watch looking device.

"You got it. See you there." After looking around to ensure they weren't being observed, he and Emma turned their wrists, energizing their Zeonizers.

"_It's Morphing Time_

_Zeo Ranger II Yellow._

_Zeo Ranger III Blue."_

The two quickly ran to the location given, and found numerous beastials tearing apart a warehouse. Drawing their Zeo Power Weapons, they charged, catching them by surprise. Just as they seemed ready to regroup, the Green Ranger appeared, jumping over them from behind, blasting them with his Zeo Laser Pistol. The three were able to defeat the Beastials quickly, and after the final blow was struck, the enemies all vanished. The three walked over to each other, looking around to make sure they weren't about to be ambushed.

"Good timing man. What were those things looking for here?" Spencer asked as he examined some of the damaged caused before, and during the fight. Emma shrugged as she lifted a piece of timber that had been thrown into the wall. Being a Ranger had increased their physical strength by a noticeable amount, and it helped the Yellow Ranger was much stronger then she looked.

"Who knows, the Sicorax obviously wanted whatever it was bad. They made quite a mess."

"Or "whoever" it was, they could have been looking for us. I doubt that King Creeps was happy when he heard that the Zeo Rangers had an issue with his management policy." Chris added the other nodding in agreement. King Crieple, dubbed by the Rangers King Creeps, due to his disturbing physical appearance, was a notorious intergalactic criminal easily on par with the likes of Zedd, Divitox, and king Mondo. He had enslaved four solar systems on his way to Earth. The ones that he encountered that had nothing of value of destroyed. The Astro Rangers and the Aquitar Rangers had tried to track him, but he had a sizable army, and had launched attacks on populated worlds, forcing them to divert their attention to save the people of the alien worlds.

"Good point. We were lucky that they didn't have a monster with them. With Kyle and Lilly in D.C. we would have been screwed without the Megazord." Spencer said, lifting his head at the sounds of sirens. "Looks like the other guys in blue are on their way, let's boogie."

**Washington D.C.**

Somehow, Booth wasn't surprised when the door to the victim's apartment was opened by Lilly, who was looking around for clues with her friend. The guy, Kyle, was looking through her desk, while Lilly went into the bedroom.

"Before you say anything, we're not affiliated with any law enforcement agency, so we don't need a warrant. And we had a key, so it's not breaking and entering." Kyle said as he flipped through notebooks on her desk. "I'm surprised. For a druggie, she was amazingly well organized. She kept track of all of her expenses, bills and her paycheck. In any case, as the designated power holders, we invite you in, vampyre. You have questions, I hope we have answers."

Booth walked in and looked on her counter, using his pen to flip through her mail.

"First, how well did you know the deceased?"

"Never met her before, we know of her from our employer, Sentai Security Inc." Lilly called from the bedroom. Booth looked up and saw her looking through the victim's wardrobe. Kyle walked over to the other side of the room, sitting on the couch, holding the bass guitar that had been next to the desk, strumming some notes. "This is weird though; last anyone had heard from her, she was on the streets turning tricks for drugs. If she had been able to set up a place like this, I'm surprised no one had known. This furniture is pretty high end." Booth picked up the notebook labeled, Pay, flipping through.

"Sentai Security? What's that some kind of private security firm?" He asked.

"Not exactly, more like security analysts. We have people who check the security of online website security, while we check on the physical security on location. It's fun work. We break into places and steal things, and get paid." Lilly joked as she walked out of the bedroom, looking at a pair of jackets she had found in the closet."

"Do you always know so much about your other employees?" Booth asked.

"Not really, I mean, we know most of the groups that came before us, but not everyone sticks around for long. Cassie was hard to forget; she was gang-raped about 7 years ago and went off the deep end. "Kyle told the agent.

"What do you mean by groups?" He asked, writing notes in his small notepad.

"We come and go in groups. Usually 5, maybe 6, we don't always stay beyond a year. Most of the early groups have stayed and built the company. Some of the individual's from the groups join. Each group has some different attributes that make that group unique. It's sort of like cells, in that each group is more or less separated from the other groups. Occasionally we need to work together if something big comes up." Kyle explained to the Special Agent, given a condensed review of the Power Rangers, keeping the crucial details about the Ranger activates to himself. Looking to the Pink Ranger he asks, "Did you find anything in the bedroom, beyond a nice wardrobe?"

"Most odd thing I found is this note, "20 G CC, 30 G ZDust, 10 G 4:20 Mero". I have no clue what that means." Lilly said, handing the note to Kyle, who stares at the note, tapping his fingers in a 4 beat tune against the table.

"She was in the drug scene. She distributed the stuff, that's how she afforded all this high end stuff, even though she hasn't had a valid paycheck in 3 years." He said, handing the note to Booth.

"How did you get drugs from this gibberish?" Booth already knew, but he wanted to see how Kyle answered.

"The 4:20 was the first clue, that's common slang for weed; ZDust probably means Zombie dust, slang for PCP, CC more then likely means Crack Cocaine. This Mero guy must have been the buyer. Come on Lil. Let's go have some fun." Taking the guitar with him, Kyle walked out, followed by Lilly. Booth got up to follow, but when he got to the hallway, they were both already gone, despite the fact he had been only a second behind them, and the exit was 20 feet away.

**New York**

Emma spun in her semi-comfy chair bored. It was her turn to man the scanners used to detect Sicorax activity in the city, but so far the only thing she had found was that Chris had issues reading the recipe that came on the side of tapioca pudding he had made a few hours before. He had complained that the pudding was runnier then it should be which the Yellow Ranger chalked up to his not letting the pudding cool properly. As she chewed the last few bites of her egg roll the communication controls registered contact with Kyle's communicator. Spitting the food into the garbage can, she answered the Zeo Team Leader.

"This is Emma. Go ahead Kyle."

_Em, we need you to access D.C. police files and see what you can find on a man in the drug scene named Mero. He's either a pusher or a big buyer. We think he's connected to Cassie's death."_ He informed her. Nodding, even though he couldn't see her, she typed on the computer and brought up the info he asked for.

"Ok, found it. Michael Monroe, a.k.a. Mero, tons of drug charges. Operated in Chicago, Boston, Miami, and currently Washington D.C. Apparently he's been seen frequenting a strip club called "Peek-A-Boobs, which is a suspected Drug distributing location."

"_Anything in there suggesting he could be violent?"_ Lilly's voice chipped in.

"Well, besides the drugs, apparently he has a temper let me see, oh ewwwww. Listen to this, piece of crap beat his own mother to near death, because she wouldn't give him head. Case was thrown out on a technicality. Apparently when the case was brought to trial, it was discovered they had accidently misspelled his name on the arrest warrant and his lawyer managed to get the charges dismissed."

"_How'd he manage to do that?"_ Lilly asked.

"Well, the judge is spending time in prison for bribery and extortion charges. So that might have an impact on what happened."

"_Makes sense,"_ Kyle agreed. "_Thanks Emma. We'll contact you after we find him."_

**Washington D.C.**

Kyle and Lilly watched from around the corner as Mero walked out of the back of the club, with a practically naked woman. The rangers looked at each other, rolling their eyes, stepping back a bit to put the plan they came up with in motion. As Mero enjoyed both his cigarette and the woman's "company", the two morphed, with Kyle taking point; the drug pusher was so shocked at seeing a Power Ranger walking down the alley, and the cigarette fell out of his mouth and landed in the stripper's hair.

"Mero, I'd like to talk to you about woman named Cassie Chan." At the sound of the name, the man paled, running past the stripper, who was trying to make sure she got all the ashes out of her hair. Kyle followed in amusement as the chase ended up on the roof of an abandoned building. As Mero turned around to try to get back inside and run before they caught up with him, the Red Ranger appeared, grabbing and lifting him in the air. Before he could say anything, a small device fell out of his pocket. The pink ranger walked up behind him, picking it up, silently showing the red ranger what the device was; Cassie's destroyed turbo morpher, which she kept to remember her time as a power ranger.

"I'm going to ask you why you murdered Cassie Chan, and you're going to honestly tell me. Got it?" Asked the Red Ranger threateningly, Booth and Bones stepped out of the stairwell, watching unsure of what was going on.

"She…she stole some of my product. She dipped into my cocaine. Only a gram or so, but I had to make an example of her." Mero babbled. The Red Ranger just stood there for a moment, when Mero realized his breathing was getting louder and heavier.

"_You killed that woman, OVER A GRAM OF COCAINE!_" He yelled, tossing the drug pusher closer to the edge. He attempted to draw his Zeo plaster pistol, but was stopped before it was out of its holster by the Pink Ranger.

"It isn't worth it. She wouldn't want blood-shed in her name. The FBI agent heard the confession. With Mero's priors he'll never see the light of day again." She reasoned with him. He clearly wanted to shoot him, however he put the blaster back in its holster.

"You heard them Mr. Special Agent Man. Have at him." Turning, the two ran off the rooftop, vanishing before anyone could track them down.

Kat sighed happily as she laid on her bed, after having a good long soak in her Jacuzzi. Kim was on her way for a visit, with Jason joining them within a few days. Lifting her head at the knock at the door, Kat threw on a robe.

"You're here early Kim." She said as she opened the door. The person on the other side wasn't Kimberly, but Kyle and Lilly.

"We found the guy who killed Cassie. A wanna-be big shot drug pusher named Mero. Claimed Cassie took a gram of coke from him, so he killed her. His confession was witnessed by Special Agent Booth and Dr. Bones. Just thought you'd like to know." And with that, the two departed, leaving a slightly confused Kat.

**New York (Last time this chapter)**

Kyle stepped out of the jeep as he and Lilly arrived back at the warehouse, immediately noticing the somber moods of the group.

"What's going on? Why the long faces. My birthday isn't for another few months." He joked. Spencer passed him some pictures.

"These are satellite images Dr O. and Instructor W sent us, taken from the satellite Astraius."

"Astraius? Isn't that the space telescope launched nearly 20 years ago?" Asked Lilly.

"Yeah, because it's so far out there, it was able to detect this early." Emma said.

"Detect what, what is it?" Lilly asked. Chris pointed to a small cluster of green stars.

"According to the big shots, this is the main Sicorax warship, on a direct route to earth. It carries a fighting force of at least, 4 billion." Explained the Green Ranger. The Red and Pink Ranger looked shocked at each other, then to the rest of the rangers, clearly hoping they were pulling a joke.

Just as Elliot Stabler walked into the station to begin another freaky day as a SVU detective, someone called out to him.

"Excuse me, Det. Stabler? I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI, this is my partner Dr Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian. We understand you recently had some encounters with Lilly Sorvino and Kyle Bergen. If you don't mind we'd like to ask some questions about them."

So this is the end of my longest chapter yet. Took from 2:30 a.m. to 5:00 a.m. I know the Bones cast didn't get featured much, but I'm going to try to feature them more in the next couple chapters. I hope people like the name of the Security firm the original rangers set up as a cover. Please read and review.


	8. Artillatron

The atmosphere around the warehouse wouldn't be likely to make people happy. The Zeo Rangers had been attempting to come up with a strategy to combat the Sicorax invasion, with an estimated 4 million warriors and monsters on board, but they had been unable to come up with anything that seemed like a viable plan. Spencer rubbed his eyes, getting up from the monitor chair, intending to go to sleep. However, a beeping from the machine gained his attention. Sitting back down, he typed on the keyboard, tapping one of the buttons on the console next to him. After a few minutes Kyle walked over.

"This better be good." He said as he leaned over the chair.

"That virus you asked me to cook up took effect. We know have access to all of the RangerFrame." A week ago, Kyle had asked Spencer and Chris, the two most computer inclined, to try and put a virus in the systems they used, RangerFrame, to allow them better access then the restricted access they had been granted by the veteran rangers. Taking Spencer's place in the seat, the Zeo leader began to read the data scrolling across the multiple screens. As he walked away to his room, Spencer hoped Kyle would be able to come up with something that could help.

As morning came, the Zeo team began to make their way into the living room; they realized they were one short.

"Where's Kyle? It's his turn to cook breakfast." said Emma, sleepily as she turned on the coffee maker. As though timed by fate, their communicators went off, indicating that they should go to the monitor room. Grumbling, they made their way to the large room, each grumbling in their own way about how important this had better be. Kyle didn't even look at the half-asleep group as they arrived, pointing to a table with coffee as he finished what he was doing. Eagerly drinking the beverages, they felt slightly better. Turning on the briefing screen, Kyle turned his attention to the team.

"I figured out what we're going to do. We're not going to go with the veteran's plan of just waiting to die, we're going to hit first."

"How do you suppose we do that?" Chris asked. In response Kyle brought up images of what looked like a giant train.

"With this, Artillatron: brought to the Earth several years ago by the Phantom Ranger, it served as the carrier zord for the Turbo Rangers Rescue Zords. After the Zords were destroyed and the Turbo Rangers went into to space, the Zord was abandoned, and later collected by the Veterans, and repurposed in order to hold our Zeo Zords, and is currently docked under the Atlantic Ocean."

"Thanks for the history lesson, what's your point?" Asked Lilly.

"We're going to steal Artillatron and use it to escape Earth's atmosphere and launch a pre-emptive attack on the sicorax empire." At this proclamation, the team looked at each other, then at their leader.

"That doesn't sound like much of a plan." Lilly said. Kyle shrugged, as he downed the rest of his cup of coffee.

"And yet it's the only one we have that doesn't suck beyond belief," He replied, stealing Spencer's coffee, ignoring the Blue Rangers protests as he drinks it. "Now, based on Instructor W's calculations, the Sicorax fleet will enter our solar system in a week and a half. If we move quickly enough, we can intercept them before they reach Saturn, and we can hide in the Rings until we're ready." The group sighed, looking from the screen, now showing his plan, back to their leader, then to each other, and then one by one, they nodded.

"Ok," said Chris. "What do we need to do to get ready?" Kyle grabbed a list of stuff, passing it out. Within an hour, they were all showered, fed, and ready to get to work.

When Special Agent Booth had asked Detective's Stabler about Bergan and Sorvino, he hadn't been expecting this much resistance. True he had been aware of the possibility that the NYPD detective wouldn't be eager to talk to a FBI agent, but he hadn't expected the man to be this pig headed.

"Detective Stabler, I don't see why you have to make this into a turf war. This isn't an SVU case, you have no jurisdiction."

"This is my case, and I'm not handing it over to a Fed just because he asks nicely." Stabler replied.

"I already talked to Chief Creagon. You looked into the group and weren't able to find anything, therefore, you weren't able to find anything to open a formal investigation, you have no case. Now, I agree with you something is odd, but I don't know what, and neither do you. And until we do, I don't see the harm two different sets of eyes looking at this."

"I have another set of eyes, my partner. You're just trying to steal this case and hog the glory." Stabler responded. Booth raised an eyebrow at him.

"A man who's trying to hold onto a case he doesn't have is claiming that someone who's trying to help wants to hog the glory? Do you know how arrogant that sounds?" Dr. Brennan asked. Stabler looked ready to respond when Olivia decided to step in.

"Why don't we get a bite to eat and go over what we each have as far as the case goes?" Olivia asked. That seemed like a reasonable suggestion and they all agreed to it, but Olivia knew that Elliot would be steaming inside until the FBI left.

**Artillatron: 17 miles outside New York, bottom of the Atlantic Ocean**

The Zeo Rangers swam down; glad their suits were able to handle the water pressure, and the air tanks they wore under them. Emma had suggested morphing before entering, to give them a higher success rate. True they looked very odd, but they weren't worried about looks given the time restraints they had. Spencer was able to open the emergency access door and allow the rangers inside. After they all were all inside, the protocols drained the water from the room. Powering down, the rangers took off their air tanks.

"Ok, we're here? Now what do we do?" Asked Lilly as they walked out of the room. Kyle pulled a map of the zord out of his pocket, the group huddling around the see it, using the light from one of the generators as a light source.  
"Ok, the main control room is about 100 feet or so north. Once we get inside, we'll be able to find out what we need to escape the atmosphere."

"Ok, not to rain on the parade, but how do we know this giant garage of a zord can leave the atmosphere?" Asked Lilly. The group paused, then looked at their leader, having not thought of that before.

"It got here, meaning it had to leave somewhere."

"And if it doesn't? Or can't anymore?" Asked Chris.

"Then we're screwed." He replied as he started to make his way down the hall. The others looked at each other then followed. As they made their way main control room, they were blocked by 5 shadows up ahead. Before they could say anything, the figured moved their hands and arms. 5 flashes later, the Turbo Rangers stood in their way, taking up combat stances.

"_Red Lightning Turbo Power: Turbo Up!_

_Mountain Blaster Turbo Power: Turbo Up!_

_Desert Thunder Turbo Power: Turbo Up!_

_Dune Star Turbo Power: Turbo Up!_

_Wind Chaser Turbo Power: Turbo Up!"_

**_This was going to be longer, but I decided to have the Turbo Rangers be the cliff-hanger. Since The original idea for the chapter is already mostly done, the Zeo turbo Fight will be up in a few days._**


	9. Zeo vs Turbo

"No way, the turbo powers were destroyed years ago." Spencer stated, looking at the group that replaced the original Zeo Ranger Powers.

"Well, I don't think those flashy lights were for show. Looks like they want a fight, let's give it to them.

_It's Morphing time!"_

_Zeo Ranger I: Pink_

_Zeo Ranger II: Yellow_

_Zeo Ranger III: Blue_

_Zeo Ranger IV: Green_

_Zeo Ranger V: Red"_

The Zeo Rangers jumped over the Turbo Rangers to avoid the rush attack, pulling and firing their Zeo Laser Pistols, but missed when the group scattered, firing back with auto-blasters. Holstering their sidearm's, they all charged at each other, drawing their blade weapons, going in for close range combat.

Lilly paired off with Turbo Pink, using her Zeo Power Disc in tandem with her Laser Blade, as a sword and shield. Jumping over a leg sweep, she cursed. She was left handed, and in her quickness to get a defensive weapon she had been forced to use her sword in her right hand, and hasn't been able to get orientated. Making a split decision, she let go of her blade, kicking it at Turbo Pink, who blocked it, drawing her Turbo Wind Fire, forcing her to go on the defensive, blocking the energy bolts, rolling behind a column of mechanical parts, she tossed the Disc, Captain America Style, catching her in the face. Leaping, Lilly grabbed the dropped Bow, firing it back at its owner.

Meanwhile, Emma used her Zeo Power Clubs to try and keep Turbo Yellow from point her weapons, the Dune Star Chargers at her. Her lucky break came when the ends of her clubs was able to wrap around her wrists and slipped behind her. Kicking Turbo yellow away, Emma drew not only her Zeo Laser Pistol, but grabbed Yellow's auto-Blaster, firing both guns into her enemies back, blasting her off the walkway down a level.

Chris and Spencer were finding hand-to-hand combat difficult, their weapons, which were basically tonfa's and hatchets, weren't quite what you want when going up against a pair of large hand-held blasters and a large cannon. But they weren't about to give up so easily. Using their speed to try and keep them from getting hit. Circling as fast as they could, they were able to cause the Turbo rangers to blast each other, allowing them to capitalize. Spencer leapt as Turbo Blue, using his tonfa's to strike the blasters out of his hands, and following up with a kick to the stomach, then helmet. Chris used one of his hatchets to strike the top of Turbo Green's cannon and the inside of the barrel, pivoting and delivering a kick to the back of the head.

Kyle glanced at his team out of the corner of his eye. They seemed to be having things under control. He was getting a tough time from turbo Red. It was Zeo Sword vs. Turbo Fender Sword, with the turbo ranger having a slight edge. Moving in close, Kyle blocked a strike, going for a kick to the side, which was blocked and followed up with a slash across the chest, hitting the Zeo leader. Getting kicked off the catwalk, he could see Turbo Red jumping down, hoping to press the advantage, when 4 laser bolts struck him, allowing Kyle to regroup with his team.

"Thanks you the assist guys. Let's put them together." He said, combining weapons to form the Zeo Blaster. As they did so, the Turbo Rangers formed their Turbo R.A.M. Since the Zeo Rangers formed their weapon first, they were able to fire before the Turbo Rangers, striking them down. However before they could celebrate, Turbo Red got up, pointing the Turbo R.A.M at them. Before they could do anything, the Turbo weapon exploded, taking out its operators.

"What Happened? Why did that thing explode like that?" Asked Emma as the Zeo Rangers picked themselves up off the floor. Walking over to the remains of the Turbo Rangers, they looked around.

"Best as I can tell from what's left of the weapons, Chris did some damage to the Turbo Thunder Cannon during the fight. When they tried to fire, it caused an energy backlash that took them out." Spencer said, using the Zeo Scanner on the debris.

"Better question, what were they even doing here? The Turbo powers were destroyed back in 1997. I remember watching the news, ugliest monster you've ever seen trashing both their megazords, then a few hours later huge explosion in the desert. Some Park Rangers check it out, and find wreckage of the old Power Chamber, scared most of California to death." Said Lilly, the only one among them who lived in California at the time.

"I think I found the answer. Look at this." Said Chris, holding up the arm of Turbo Red, they could clearly see metal and circuits inside.

"So, Artillatron was guarded by Robo-Rangers? Cool, and very eerie." Said Kyle, tossing the arm down. "For now, let's get going. We may have less time than we thought. If those Robo-Turbo's were left here as a guard, chances are the Veteran Rangers will have some gizmo in place to tell them they lost." And with that, the Rangers ran up the ladder, entering the main control room of the large zord. Chris, Spencer, and Emma, the ones who had spent the most time looking over the schematics, looked over the systems.

"Ok, looks straight forward. We will have to do some rewiring, but I don't think it will be that difficult. We'll pair off. I'll stay and monitor things from here, and direct you guys. Chris and Lilly, go down to the middle section of the zord and go to auxiliary control room #1, Emma and Kyle, head down to the bottom level to auxiliary control #2." Spencer said. The group was able to take transport tubes down to their designated levels, rather than manually climbing down.

"Hey Lil, you notice Emma and Kyle hang out a lot? I thought she had the hots for Spencer?" Chris asked as he took off a hatch to allow access to the control system.

"Their siblings, they feel comfortable together." She replied as she looked at the screen, showing what to work on.

"You Serious? Emma and Kyle are bro and sis?" He asked.

"Foster siblings. Kyle's mom was a hooker so the great state of Colorado took him away, ended up in Missouri, where the girl formerly known as Emma Wielant finds herself after her parents were both killed in a car crash. They ran away together, few years later ended up in Texas with the rest of us. " Lilly informed Chris, watching him unhook some wires from a router box, plugging them in to one of the alternate router boxes they had prepared.

"How'd Emma wind up with a different last name?" He asked her.

"She got stopped by a cop one night, he asked her for her name, so she gave him a generic last name." She replied. After Chris finished with his wiring, Lilly typed the algorithm she had been given into the system control. After a few moments, she got a positive response on her communicator; they had control of this section of the Zord.

Meanwhile, Zeo Yellow and Red worked on their control systems. Emma sat on a console watching her oldest friend working on the systems. After a few minutes she voices something that had been in the back of her mind since the plan had been outlined.

"We're not leaving this fight alive are we?" She asked. Kyle continued working unphased. Some would have thought he simply hadn't heard her, but she knew him well enough to know that his silence was him agreeing with her, but not wanting to give it a voice.

"I'm not complaining. We all knew when we signed on that we knew we might not be walking away, but at least say it." She said, sending the algorithm into the system. She was rewarded with a positive response. "That's it; we've got control of the zord. We'll start getting ready and leave within a week." As she packed up the left over components, alarms began to ring throughout the Zord.

"What's going on, did we trip something?" Chris's voice came from the communicators.

"Negative, it's our systems, which have been synced up with the Zord. It's detecting some Sicorax. Looks like packing will have to wait. We need to handle these guys first."

Hurrying to the top of the zord, the ranger's teleported to the city, and engaged a pair of Sicorax and their beastials in combat. Kyle and Spencer fought the Sicoraxs, while Emma, Lilly, and Chris took care of the Beastialsl. After dispatching the foot soldiers, the rangers rejoined the battle. The monsters resembled each other, with the only real difference being their color. After over hearing a comment about how they need to avoid touching, the Rangers realized that they must energies opposite to the other. After that, it was a simple matter of getting them to collide, causing an explosion that knocked the Rangers back. Getting up, they prepared to call on their zords, only to realize that the monsters weren't growing.

"Wait, that's it? No way, that was way too easy." Lilly said.

"Maybe they lost all their power and can't go mega-size." Suggested Spencer.

"Whatever the case, let's get out of here, we don't have time to waste." Said Kyle. With that the Zeo rangers went back to the warehouse, where they began packing, planning and replanning. Once they took off they would be on their own, so they needed to prepare for as much as they could. They were bringing everything that could even remotely help them in stopping the Sicorax ship.

What they didn't know, was the battle had been too easy. A Sicorax Major had followed the Rangers back to their base, and was going to launch an attack as soon as he had enough forces.

I promise, the next chapter will have much more involvement from the Law&Order and Bones cast. Please review.


	10. End of Zeo Part One

Credit goes to OpsComXGP with helping with the story and being a sounding board for all my ideas.

Deep in space, Major Coaster, a black and orange Sicorax with large arms kneels before the rulers of the Sicorax people. The King, a large creature with a blue body and green highlights was a dangerous opponent. In his youth he had been on the front lines of the attacks and was feared for his power. In his older years he didn't step out onto the battlefield as much, but his tactical mind was still second to none, and everyone knew that he kept in serious shape. Beside the King, was of course the Queen, renowned for her beauty, it was common knowledge that she was just as dangerous as her consort. Her magic had few rivals.

"My lord and lady, I have located the base of operations for the Power Rangers. Upon your order, I shall gather my warriors and launch a full scale attack and wipe them off the face of the planet." Maj. Coaster didn't dare raise his head as he gave his report, not until he was order to do so. The royal family of the Sicorax talked between themselves for a moment.

"Very well Major Coaster, we approve of your plan, with one adjustment. We want you to bring 100 Sicorax warriors, 500 ground beastials, 250 aerial beastials, and 250 aqua-beastials." The queen spoke.

It took all of Major Coasters discipline not to look up at his queen's words. He hadn't expected to need near that amount of warriors against the Rangers.

"Obviously these are not the same Rangers that opposed the former King Mondo and his machine Empire many years ago; they lack the same skill and experience: However, that does not change the fact that they could present a problem down the road. For them to simply be defeated is not enough. They oppose us, and for that I want them made an example of. Destroy them. I want not a trace of the Power Rangers left by the time you are done. Dismissed. "The King spoke, power filling his voice. Major Coaster got up and departed, signaling to his men to summon additional troops to Earth. He had been given an order, and he intended to fulfill that order.

On Earth: A pair of NYPD detectives sat at a table with a FBI special agent and a forensic anthropologist eating at a local Chinese diner, when they were joined by two more NYPW detectives. Detective Benson looked up at Detectives Munch and Fin as they sat down. Munch had been calling a friend in Houston to try and get some more info on the 5 youths that had brought them all together.

"I've been talking to Sergeant York about our fav five. No surprise, not everything is as it seems. A lot of the charges in the records of Bergan and company came as a surprise to him. He knew they had assault charges, but he seems to think those charges were underserved. Apparently, a few years ago, the Mayors son got involved in an issue with a, shall we call her a lady of the evening, and roughed her up a bit. Along comes Bergen and Wielent, who send the brat packing. Roughly a week later, the Mayors son and a bunch of his friends tried to pay a visit to Wielent and get some payback, but ended up going to the hospital because of Wielent, Bergen, and their three other friends. The Mayor pushed on the Police Chief to get them in the courtroom. And, according to York, the Judge they were assigned was a golf buddy of the Mayors. Luckily the Judge got noticed for his one-sidedness during the Trial, but they still got hammered pretty bad. Strangely, most of the court transcripts and other records have vanished."

"How is that possible?" asked Dr. Brennan, curious.

"He thinks that the Mayor and the Police chief, who were related, conspired to slip the charges in their files and make life hard for them down the road, but he can't prove it. He's doing some digging to find out more." After Munch stopped talking Fin spoke up.

"I think I found where those kids are staying at. A snitch says he's seen them near the warehouse distract, doing into one of the buildings there. I checked the lease, and it was rented about a month ago by Sentai Security, the same group that sent them to New York in the first place. According to the building manager, just after the purchase of the building a lot of strange equipment was brought in. Not heavy equipment per say, but strange. Very sophisticated, he wasn't sure what they all were but he could tell that it was high tech."

"I'd like to know what those machines were for." Stabler said, leaning forward looking very interested.

"The problem is we don't have enough cause for a warrant to take a look at them. Curiosity isn't enough to get us inside." Agent Booth noted. Stabler gave the Special Agent a dirty look, not liking the fact that the federal agent was still in New York at all. Benson spoke up, hoping to avoid a situation before it happened.

"Is there any chance the building manager could help us bluff our way in?"

"Not likely. He takes his tenants privacy seriously. So unless we find something concrete, we can't count on his help. And we aren't likely to find what we need without going inside." Fin replied as he ate an eggroll.

"Why don't we at least go on down to where they think they're at and take a look around. We don't need a warrant to look around the outside of the area, do we?" asked Dr. Brennan. The group talked amongst themselves for a while, agreeing with the plan, but decided to wait a bit, as Munch and Fin hadn't gotten a chance to eat. It wasn't like everything was going to be dumped in an hour.

Meanwhile- Back at the warehouse that serves as the Zeo Rangers base of operation, Spencer, Chris, and Kyle have just finished loading the jeep with the equipment they plan to take with them into space. In just a few days, they planned to use the carrier zord, Artilliation to travel into outer space and launch a preemptive attack against the Sicorax Warship before it arrived on Earth. They feared that the ship, with an estimate of 4 million troops, would be too powerful to stop once they got to the planet. The only hope they had was to hit them before they arrived, when they weren't expecting it. Spencer nodded to Lilly, who checked off the last items from their list. Glancing up, Lilly spotted Emma, the Yellow Ranger staring out the window at the top of the warehouse, overlooking the streets. She had grown fond of the point since the first day of their arrival in New York, barely a month ago. She looked over at Kyle, who shook his head as he walked to the table. They all knew their chances of success were slim, so they were trying to enjoy the last few days as best they could. Sitting down at the table with their leader, the other rangers began to play cards, trying to hold on to normality as best they could for a while.

Emma glanced down at the other rangers, wondering briefly what game they were playing. She considered going down to join them, but sunset was coming up, and she always enjoyed the sight of the days end since she was a child. However, as the sun slowly made its way out of view, Emma caught a glimpse of a yellow light, heading right for her. Her eyes widened as beastials and sicorax began to appear.

"LOOK OUT!"

The rangers bolted to their feet, looking up with worry as their friend screamed, followed by the balcony exploding with energy. The yellow ranger morphed as she fell, landing through their table: had she not morphed, it was doubtful she would have survived the fall. As Lilly and Spencer checked on her, the sensors began to urgently go off. Kyle and Chris ran to the computers to see what was up.

"We got company." Chris spoke dryly as they all morphed. "A lot of it, at least a few hundred of them and more coming. They must have come in stealthed, they're all right outside our door and it only now detected them." Kyle cursed, thinking of a way out.

"Damn, ok here's the plan. We bail on this place. We fight our way out, separate and meet up at the boat in the morning. We're leaving early. Spencer, you and Emma take the jeep and go. The rest of us will focus on keeping the Sicorax here."

"And then what?" Asked Lilly as she grabbed her shield and laser pistol. Kyle thought, then turned to the computers.

"We set off the self-detonation devices inside the warehouse. Lure them all inside its blast radius and blow them to hell. It's set to go off in 10 minutes, so we gotta move. Remember, anyone not at the docks by 9 a.m. gets left behind" The red ranger said. The other rangers nodded, not liking the plan, but like with the plan to go to space, there was no alternative. The Yellow ranger ran to the jeep and started it up; while the blue ranger hopped in the semi-truck they used to get to New York, taking it out first as a battering ram. The other three rangers prepared for a fight unlike any they had had before. After a moment, Spencer slammed his foot on the gas, causing to truck to slam into the large doors, followed by the jeep, then Kyle, Chris and Lilly, who began firing their laser pistols at anything that moved, before switching to their power weapons.

Striking at a particular ugly Sicorax with his Hatchet, Chris spun around and delivered a double strike at a pair of beastials. A shadow covered him: Looking up, he saw a new type of Beastials approaching from the sky, so many it looked like a small cloud. These new types were smaller and thinner, no doubt to allow them an easy time flying. A pair of the new ones flew down and struck him back, with a third coming up behind them nailing him hard. Kyle had his back in an instant, delivering charged strikes with his sword, which glowed red with energy, but he was being pushed back as well.

Despite the huge numbers, the three rangers held their own well until the arrival of the flying beastials turned the fight against them again. Fighting back as best they could, they managed to avoid being cornered until they found the river behind them. As they prepared to launch themselves back into the fight, they were caught off guard by energy strikes from behind, knocking them to the ground. Pulling himself up, Chris looked behind them, at the sight of a couple hundred Sicorax coming from the water.

"You're kidding me, even more back up!" He yelled, wondering how much of the Sicorax forces had been sent to New York to take them out. Dragging himself up, he glances next to him, where Kyle and Lilly are getting up. By his count they had only a few minutes minute before the explosives in the warehouse went off. Grabbing his hatchets from the back of a beastial, he tenses up.

"We need to split now. This place is going to go up soon." Lilly and Kyle nodded and held out their weapons. "We aren't going to go out like this."

Ducking under an attack, Chris struck a Sicorax at the knee with his hatchet, making his way out of the area as quickly as he fought, taking as many of the enemies out as he could. Lilly was right behind him, using her Power Shield to keep attacks from hitting him in the back. Glancing behind him, he realized he couldn't see the Red Ranger anymore.

"Where's Kyle?!" He yelled over the sounds of combat. Lilly pointed her shield to the right slightly. Looking in that direction, Chris could see the occasional streak of red energy from Kyle's sword as finishing blows are delivered. Hoping that their leader knew what he was doing, and hearing the sounds of sirens, the Green and Pink Rangers escaped the swarm and ran off, just as the warehouse vanished in a bright flash.

"SHIT!" Stabler cursed as the building he and his partner were approaching exploded. The car screeched to a stop and he started to get out on reflex, but Olivia grabbed his arm, keeping him inside as debris started to fall around them in a brief shower. Stabler stopped what looked like a flailing figure fall into the alley next to them among the debris. As soon as the rock shower stopped, he bolted out of the car and ran to the alley. Surrounded and partially covered by rubble was Kyle Bergen, who was slowly pushing himself up to his hands and knees. Glad that he had talked Fin and Munch into distracting the Feds to allow him and 'Liv to check the place on their own, Stabler grabbed his handcuffs and slapped them on Kyle, hauling him to his feet.

"Kyle Bergen, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one can be provided to you at no cost to yourself."


	11. End of Zeo Part Two

After booking Bergen and tossing him into an interrogation room to sweat, Stabler walked over to his desk and started to fill out his report. Bergen seemed pretty out of it the ride here, but was lucid every time one of them asked him something, so they didn't take him to the hospital. The fed was in the office with the captain, while his doctor friend was at the bomb-site with the NYPD's specialists, as well as some of her own team, examining the remains of the machinery there. The feddie wasn't too happy being left out of the loop like that, but Stabler and the NYPD had been screwed to many times by the FBI for him to really care too much. As Stabler got halfway through the report, a pretty blonde woman in a business suit walked into the precinct and over to his desk.

"Excuse me, Are you Detective Elliot Stabler?" She asked in a British accent.

"Yes I am can I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Susan Waters; I'm a lawyer representing Kyle Bergen. I'd like to talk to him, in private if you don't mind." Stabler's eyebrow arched.

"You got here pretty quickly. He's only been here for half an hour."

"Detective, as much as I'd enjoy pleasant conversation, I'd like to talk to my client, the sooner the better."

"What's your hurry Mrs. Waters? He's not going anywhere. And don't most lawyers have a briefcase?"

"As of right now I am merely checking on the health on my client. I happen to know that he was found underneath rubble, and instead of bringing him to a medical facility to be checked out you brought him here. I don't want to make your job harder than it has to be, I'm sure you have more cases besides this one, but I would like to see my client." Sighing, Stabler nodded and brought he lawyer to Bergen's interrogation room where, he found to his annoyance, Bergen has slipped out of his handcuffs and was laying on the table, seemingly sleeping. Without waiting for Stabler to do it for her, Mrs. Waters opened the door and walked inside. She stood there for a moment and then turned around.

"In private please, Detective. I can assure you that I will not be smuggling my client out hidden in my bra." Rolling his eyes, Stabler told a uniformed officer to watch the door and make sure only the lawyer walked out of the room, back to his desk.

As soon as he was sure that the ego-challenged detective was gone, Kyle sat up and looked at his "Lawyer".

"So Kat, come here to gloat?" The former pink Ranger smiled slightly.

"Not at all Kyle, in fact I'm here to help." She said her natural accent now back in her voice, as she reached into her pocket and held out a familiar looking red wrist watch.

Stabler looked up as the blonde lawyer walked out. Agent Booth also looked up frowning.

"Kat?" He asked out loud as the blonde turned a corner. Stabler turned to face the agent.

"Kat? She said her name was Susan Waters."

"No, I'm pretty sure that was Katharine Hilliard-Scott. She works Administration at the Jeffersonian Institute."

Hearing that, Stabler jumped to his feet and ran to the interrogation room, Booth following him. Reaching the room, he opened the door and looked around the room. There was no sign of Bergen. Cursing as he ran to the front, he grabbed one of the officers.

"There's a blonde woman about to walk out of the precinct, call downstairs and have her stopped." While Booth called the Jeffersonian in D.C., Stabler quickly ran down the stairs and went to the front, looking around.

"I called and said to stop the blonde woman, where is she?"

"Detective, we haven't seen a blonde woman." Cursing, Stabler looked around before turning back.

"Start looking around. She's a blonde woman in a tan business suit. Once you find her, place her under arrest and get her upstairs. Have a few guys look around outside. She can't have got far." Heading upstairs, he was met half way by Booth, who held out his cell showing him a picture of Susan Waters, in a black dress and red blouse.

"Is this the woman you saw before?"

"Yes that's her. She hasn't left the building, so she shouldn't be hard to find." Booth closed his phone and put it in his pocket.

"I did find her. That photo I just showed you was just taken a minute ago, from the Jeffersonian, back in Washington."

"That's impossible. She was just here. Whoever told you she's in D.C. is lying." Stabler said, annoyed.

"As a matter of fact, it was Dr. Goodman, the Director of the Jeffersonian. Hilliard-Scott has been in a meeting with him and most of the administration all morning. The only time she's been away from him in the last 3 hours has been for 15 minutes when she went to her car. There's no way in hell that she could have left D.C., driven down here, sprung Bergen who by the way we have no clue how he got out, and gotten back up there without someone noticing her being gone." Booth told him. Stabler shook his head.

"Well she found a way. It was her. I'm absolutely sure of it." Stabler told him, annoyed that the FBI agent wasn't helping more. Booth thought for a second.

"Did she have an accent?" he asked.

"Yeah, a British one. Stiff upper lip crap. Why?"

"Because Kat is Australian, not British." The Special agent told him as he walked off. Stabler looked at him in disbelief.

Lilly looked up as Chris walked back into the motel room they got. While the Pink Ranger tried to contact tried to contact the others, the Green Ranger went out to find out what he could from the local news.

"Any word on the others?" He asked as he sat down on the bed. Lilly shook her head.

"Nope, everyone's dropped off the grid. Can't say I blame them, not after this morning. What about you?"

Only thing I found out was that Kyle got hauled off to jail for blowing up the warehouse. The cops have got teams of people scouring the wreckage, but they won't find anything." Lilly jumped to her feet.

"Kyle's under arrest?" Chris put his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

"Relax, he's Kyle. He'll come up with something. He's not about to let us down. Now, we need to rest up. We've got to be ready for a fight if they find us before we get to the docks in the morning." Not happy, Lilly sighed and went to her bed. It took a while before either of them fell asleep.

Back in Space: Major Coaster walked into the throne room of the Sicorax Warship and kneeled. The King was resting, but the Queen had ordered him to make a report to her.

"My Queen, I must report the missing was only a partial success." The Queen of the Sicorax people tilted her head at his words, getting up from the throne and walking down the steps.

"Rise, Major Coaster and make your report. Not completing a mission is not like you."

"Yes my Queen. So far it appears only two of the rangers escaped the ambush. The Rangers who didn't escape blew up their base, so it's making finding their remains difficult. Also the local authority began to arrive, and per his majesties orders, we avoided contact with them. We've had aerial beastials searching, but it appears the three that didn't escape the initial ambush have been vaporized by their own explosion." He reported. The Queen was silent as she walked to the window of the ship, looking out into space.

"What did we lose in terms of troops?" She asked after a few moments.

"We lost almost all of our Beastials and roughly 70% of our Sicorax. I must acknowledge the skills of the three Rangers that stayed however. Nearly a third of our lost forces were defeated by them." The Queen turned to face the Major.

"Impressive indeed, it was a good idea to attack them before they became a serious threat, but we aren't done yet. I feel a dark future building for us. Find the missing Rangers and make sure they join their comrades in Death. Send out fresh beastials to hunt them down, tear apart the city if you have to. I want them found. Dismissed." Maj. Coaster kneeled and left to take care of the remaining rangers.

Spencer sighed as he triple checked to make sure the trailer of the Semi-Truck was locked. Parked only a few blocks from the docks, He and Emma were prepared to bolt and make their way to the boat the moment they had to. They hadn't heard anything about the other rangers, but they knew they had focus on helping themselves right now.

The only reason Emma hadn't smacked Spencer yet because of all his sighing was she knew what he was thinking. They knew that there was a chance it was down to them, and they haven't even gotten close to the dangerous parts of the mission yet. Fighting a sigh of her own, the Yellow Ranger took off her jacket, balled it up and used it as a pillow, laying down on the seat, trying to go to sleep.

Crossing the street into an alley, Kyle looked up into the sky. It was becoming dawn; he didn't have much time left. He had to get across town and to the docks in only a few hours, or he would be left of Earth. Chuckling, he thought back to his escape from the NYPD building.

Flashback: Strapping the communicator to his wrist, Kyle glanced up at Kat. The former Pink Zeo Ranger had just explained how the teleportation abilities work on the older style communicators.

"What I don't get is, how'd you know I was in trouble? I haven't used my phone call."

"I've been keeping an ear out for any sort of strange disturbances from New York since our last meeting. When I heard of a strange explosion at the wharf, and Dr. Brennan calling her team down, I called an old friend. Justin Stewart, former Blue turbo Ranger, works for the NYPD. When he told me you were arrested and thrown in here, I was able to teleport to my house; grab Jason's old communicator, and teleport here. As soon as I leave here, I'm going to teleport back to work. They won't know I was ever gone. Now remember, the communicators are pretty old and don't have much juice, you'll only be able to teleport once so make it count."

"Will Mr. S be mad I'm using his old watch? He may have gotten old and fat, but I'm pretty sure he can still kick my ass." The Zeo leader joked. Kat rolled her eyes and walked out. After she left, Kyle waited a few second, then stepped into the corner of the room and teleported out. Finding himself behind a Goodwill store, Kyle immediately ditched his Ranger issue jacket and stole a hoodie. Pulling the hood up, he began the long and alley ridden trip to the docks.

With nearly an hour to go, he was just a few blocks away when he found himself in an alley, face to gun with a detective he remembered seeing at the police station, an older man. M-something. He started to put his hands up when the Detective spoke.

"A group of detectives are being attacked by some strange monsters not far from here. The same monsters that the Power Rangers have fought at least twice now. The police are being overwhelmed. I want to ask you…can you do anything about it?"

Kyle paused, thinking. This officer obviously knew, or at least had a good feeling about his abilities to help. He didn't have much time before the others took off into space, but he couldn't abandon people in need. Biting his lip, he turned to look up at the sky.

"What time is it?" The Detective looked at his watch.

"7:49, why?" He might be able to make it, but once he showed up no doubt more Sicoarx would appear. But could he really abandon people in need? "Sorry man. I'd help any other time, but I have a space shuttle to catch." Running past him, he looked back and saw the detectives shoulders drop.

Munch cursed. He was sure that Bergen and his friends were the Power Rangers, and if that was the case, they would be able to help. However, it appeared his was wrong. As he reached for the radio to let them know he was on his way, when he heard a frustrated yell. Turning around, he saw a red blur running in the direction of the officers in distress.

Looking up, Emma and Chris nodded to Lilly and Spencer as they joined up with them.

"Any word from Kyle?"

"No, I think we may have to leave without him. I'd love to get him out, but do we really have the time? I mean-"an explosion a few blocks away cut Spencer off from his sentence. Running out onto the docks, the spotted the source of the explosion. Looking at each other, they all nodded and began running to the source.

When Fin woke up this morning, there were some things he expected, some things he didn't. Being attacked by mutant monsters he found incredible and would have filed under "strange stories Munch likes." But seeing a figure in red, leaping at the monsters, waving a sword and screaming "Die Al-Qaeda" was something he doubted he would ever forget. Seeing him having his hands full with a group of them, the veteran detective launched himself at a monster sneaking up on the red figure, punching it as hard as he could, nearly breaking his fist but succeeding in knocking it out. As he took a deep breath to try and get back in the fight, 4 lasers of different colors began to strike the creatures, as the other 4 Zeo Rangers arrived to help.

"I thought I told you to get going?" Kyle asked as he kicked a beastial.

"You did, but it's not 9 yet. Plus, all 5 of us are here. Artillitron isn't going anywhere without a pilot, remember?" Chris replied. Kyle was silent for a moment, slightly embarrassed about having not thought of that.

"Ok then, let's make these chumps into chunks and bail. We've got work to do." Pulling out their Power Weapons, they charged at the group of beastials and Sicorax. Aided by the NYPD, they managed to hold their own against the superior numbers. As they formed the Zeo Power Blaster, they took aim, an energy blast nailed them from behind, scattering them. As they dragged themselves to their feet, ready to defend themselves against a pincer attack, 5 red/yellow lines stuck the group, followed by large balls of energy, blasting the beastials apart. Looking over, the Power Rangers noticed 5 men in brown jumpsuits, wearing large backpacks and holding off devices in their hands.

"Well what do you know; Proton Streams and Boson Darts do work on these things." One said said as he fired another red/yellow "proton stream" at the beastials.

"Well of course they do Ray, they fry everything else." Another man sarcastically said as he fired yellow energy balls at some Sicorax. As the Zeo Rangers and their new allies regrouped to fight, a white lightning bolt zoomed by, tackling the Sicorax. The Lightning bolt became a guy in a red jumpsuit with an F! on his chest, blue shin and black super sayian like hair.

"Hellllooooo Bad guys. I'm here in the story!" As that, the Zeo Rangers looked at each other and shrugged, before charging back into the battle. Together with their strange allies, they managed to surround the remaining Sicorax.

"Let's bring out the big gun and finish this." Lilly suggested as the group took positions

"_Zeo Power Cannon". _Loading the Crystals into the chamber, they took aim.

"_FIRE!"_ Launching the massive blast, they finished off the last of the Sicorax. The guy in the red jumpsuit jumped forward.

"My work here is done. Good bye people!" He yelled dramatically, before running down the street with his arms out, making whooshing sounds.

"Ok, who the hell was that?" Lilly asked. Seeing that no one knew, she shrugged and joined the other Rangers.

"We better bail before more show up." Kyle said. The Zeo Rangers all left as reporters began to show up. Getting to the boat, the demorphed and loaded up, before heading out to onto the water.

Special Agent Booth rubbed his knuckles as he stood on a bridge alongside Stabler and Fin. They, along with a few other more fit officers, had the best luck against the monsters, which seemed to only be pretty strong and weren't affected by conventional gun fire. As they talked of what had happened, the ocean a few miles out began to bubble, and a massive train like object flew out of the water, heading higher and higher until it disappeared from view.

On Board the Artillitraon.

"Well, we should be in position in a few weeks. Did anyone have the presence of mind to grab a game boy, or a 360? Maybe a deck of cards?" Spencer asked as he turned around in the pilot's chair. The Rangers looked at each other and dropped their faces into their hands. "This is going to be a long flight."

Looking at each other, the Rangers did the most logical thing anyone could do under those circumstances.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are there yet?"

Took longer than I thought, but I ended up rewriting the ending of the story. Originally the ending featured the TMNT and had the Zeo Rangers fleeing from the Police and Coast guard. I'll try to have the last chapter up, but since the entire ending has changed it will take a bit longer. I'm also working on a Star Wars: Kotor story, as well as my new job so please bear with me, and as always, Read and Review.


End file.
